Magra is brought back to life
Narrator Narrator: Today on the Adventures of Omega Racers Narrator: Tyler thinks of a plan to bring magra back to life Tyler Klause: Let's Bring Magra back to life Narrator: And this gives evox an idea for a new virus Evox: The time virus will send the omega racers into the past that way i'll be rid of them forever! Narrator: While the time virus sends evreyone back in time evox has a suprise for our heroes can they stop this timeious virus find out on the adventures of omega racers Transcript * Maddie Klause (V.O.): Magra is brought back to life (At the garage the Omega racers plan to revive there older mentor magra) * Adagio: Ok this is the moment of truth. * Tyler Klause: Let's bring Magra back to life! * Grey: Are you sure you're gonna bring him back to life? * Maddie Klause: Grey Trust us * Grey: Okay. Meanwhile at viruses inc evox thinks of a new monster to send the omega racers back in time * Evox: So the omega racers are going to revive Magra this gives me a creation for a monster Blaze, Roxy, Get you'reselves in here! Blaze and Roxy enter evox's office * Blaze: Yes Master Evox? * Evox: CREATE THE EVIL VERSION OF GREY AND BIANCA!!!! * Roxy: Yes Boss. * Roxy Assembles the evil version of Grey and Bianca together in the body of a virus * Roxy: V'oala! * Roxy presses the virus creation button on her tablet * Evil Grey and Evil Bianca comes out of the virus chamber * Evil Grey: How can we help you? * Evil Bianca: How can we help you? * Evox: Go to the garage and find out who they're bringing magra back to life * Evil Grey: Yes you're masterness * Evil Bianca: We shall depart at once! At the Garage * The Omega Racers brings Magra back to life Magra Was Instantly brought back to life by the reappear ray * Magra: What happened to me? * Tyler Klause: MAGRA! * Tyler hugs magra * Magra: What happened to me back then? * Tyler Klause: You Got killed by ragear and you went to the doctor * Magra: How am I killed by Ragear in the original movie? * Fang Klause: It's A Long Story Magra we're just glad you're back *Magra: Grey I'm alive *Grey: Im Glad to see it Magra *Grey Hugs Magra *Grey: Good to have you back my friend *Bianca: Thanks to the Omega Racers *Evil Grey: Hey! *Captain Police: Hey... WHAT?!?! *Grey: Isin't that us? *Evil Bianca: We're the evil versions of you. *Bianca: I say i look rather lovely *Evil Grey and Evil Bianca: We'll end your lives!!!! *Tyler Klause: Not If We Can Help It *The Omega Racers Get into battle ready position *Evil Grey and Evil Bianca Fire a Fireball *The Omega Racers Jump and Flip In The Air *Adagio (V.O.): ROCKERMAN! TRANSFORM! *All (V.O.): ARMOR HERO FORM, ACTIVATE! *Morpher Computers: Transformation Complete. *Magra: It's Morphin Time! *Magra (V.O.): Triceratops! *Rhino Man: Time to Give these evil clones a taste of there medicene *Blue Ranger: HEY EVIL BIANCA!!!!! *Ultraman: You Guys Might need Room *Ultraman Turns the Garage into a Alleyway *Blue Ranger: HEY EVIL BIANCA!!!!!!! *Evil Bianca: What? *Blue Ranger: Beauty's skin deep *Blue Ranger does a sexy dance to distract evil bianca *Eagle Man: I'll take care of your evil husband *Eagle Man summons her weapon *Weapon Computer: Hurricane Sword *Rhino Man and Tiger Man Summons there weapons *Weapon Computers: Rhino Horner, Tremor Edge *Rockerman destroys Evil Grey *Evil Bianca: EVIL GREY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Vinnytovar Category:Tdk 0403